This Is How It Should've Been
by Flame Ray
Summary: A 'crackish' kind of story about Team-Natsu on a job. Meant to be humorous and funny. Contains mild NALU.


**Disclaimer: Does anyone even read this? Of course I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Pathetic."

Charle said it for hundredth time in last five minutes. She had gone on a job with Team Natsu only because her most caring, strong, sweet, precious, best friend Wendy was too naive to know about morons and had decided to tag along with Team Natsu.

Lucy sulked behind, because they had just dealt with far greater problems such as- stopping Erza from demolishing a bakery because the she-devil was mad about how cream didn't melt in her mouth like she had expected, or almost getting arrested for public indecency-courtesy of Gray.

And don't forget all the ruckus caused by Natsu and Gray's brawl, which always ended up with Erza getting pissed, summoning a sword and accidentally destroying something or other (cough cough half of the town cough)

Right now only ten minutes had passed since they entered the forest, and seven trees were burnt to ashes by Natsu and the lake was frozen by Gray.

 _Ugh._

At this rate Lucy will never earn enough money to pay her rent.

"Ash-Brain, I had totally won that match."

"NO snow-cone, remember how I punched you in the face and you cried like a baby."

"Liar! I would never loose a match to a dumb-ass like you!"

"I'm not a liar and atleast I'm wearing pants, you pervert!"

"Crap!" Gray started searching for his trousers he had thrown off somewhere, while Natsu laughed hysterically, Happy snickered, and Wendy...poor Wendy probably lost another dozen of brain cells with this. (her innocence had been long gone since she joined Fairy Tail.)

 _Honestly_ , Charle thought, this wasn't the time to settle score to an argument these hooligans had four years ago, while they all were on a dangerous mission to capture a dark mage terrorizing a village.

"Natsu, Gray," Erza hissed, "are you two fighting again? Because if you are..." She then summoned a very sharp-edged axe, out of all things.

"No!" The hooligans squeaked while hugging each other, "We are the best of friends!"

"Good." Erza nodded, "Now then, let's go."

* * *

XOXO

* * *

"Take this stupid fairies." Zanchrow yelled as he punched Gray, "Told you I'm stronger. "

Gray barely dodged the attack as the flames scratched his right arm, making him bleed. He tried to freeze Zanchrow or his attacks, but ice magic against God-slayer's flames wasn't a good combination.

Natsu attacked next with his signature move, but it had absolutely no effect on him as Zanchrow sucked up Natsu's flame, rendering it useless.

Wendy was trying her best to heal her teammates.

Lucy was lying on the ground because she drained all of her magic reserve by continuously summoning spirits. Loke and Virgo had partnered up along with Sagittarius and they did manage to scratch Zanchrow once, but it wasn't enough.

The exceeds weren't much of help either because they lacked in physical strength.

Unfortunately, Erza was unconscious because she used far too much magic in driving the four wheeler ( **like a maniac)** to chase Zanchrow when they found him.

 _Damnit! Zanchrow was a lucky bastard!_

"Bow down before me, I am the mightiest!" He cackled in laughter, "Is this all Fairy Tail-the strongest guild can do?"

Natsu tried to punch him, but Zanchrow dodged it again like he did the previous sixteen fucking times!

"So hear this," Zanchrow smirked, "A team consisting of two cats, a weak pervert, a pansy who calls himself dragon slayer, two girls and a little baby with blue hair try to stop me."

"HEY I'M NOT A BABY!" Wendy snarled, but having the most cutest face in the universe, it wasn't even a bit threatening.

Zanchrow ignored everyone's protest at his taunts and he promptly rolled in laughter even more.

Lucy gritted her teeth. (so did the others) She couldn't just ignore all the disrespect he had been babbling. No One gets away with it! NO-ONE.(And she briefly wondered if Natsu's temper was contagious, because she was fuming.)

Fairy Tail was and will be her family and she won't let anyone insult them. No one should dare to disrespect them.

"I don't even know why Fairy Tail exists in the first place. I bet your master is so stupid!"

Lucy's mind filled up with every wish to burn this fucking pathetic excuse of life to crisp, then revive him again, only to bury him alive.

 _Yup_ , Natsu was definitely rubbing off her.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!"

Lucy yelled as she mustered all her strength to stand and exploded, "I give zero fucks if you insult all mages in general, but INSULTING FAIRY TAIL AND MY FRIENDS?! YOU PISS ME OFF!"

"Like I'm afraid of you. Useless bitch!" Zanchrow mocked, "You and your friends deserve to die."

Everyone except Lucy, Zanchrow & Erza(She was unconscious) exchanged looks of horror and paled rapidly because if there was something was more terrifying than Erza, it was a very crossed Lucy. Even Wendy knew better than to piss Lucy. They quietly mumbled, 'You shouldn't have said that.'

"Is that so?" Lucy whispered, looking down at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes, as she trembled out of anger and clenched her fist tightly.

"Hell yeah. you are so pathetic just like your-" He couldn't finish his sentence further because Lucy charged at him with great speed.

"LUCY KICK!"

"..."

"..."

There was utter silence as they watched Zanchrow through the sky like mighty bird. (And silently being grateful that they weren't the one being kicked)

Gray recovered first, "He should have seen that coming."

Charle nodded, "Serves him right."

Wendy agreed, "But I wonder how far he landed."

Lucy almost collapsed on the ground out of sheer exhaustion but the warm hands around her waist came to her rescue.

Natsu holded her firmly against his warm chest to which Lucy leaned into. _What? It was cold...sort of_ (And he was so close to her face that Lucy felt her knees buckling.)

"See Lucy," Natsu smirked in amusement, "You should thank me for sneaking into your apartment or else how would you learn to kick that hard?"

"Natsu!" Lucy puffed out her cheeks, "This is not something to be smug about, " she glared, "Though, I would prefer you NOT breaking into my house," she smiled, "Thank you"

Natsu grinned in response and tightened his grip around her. She gazed into his hypnotizing charcoal orbs, which stared back at her, effectively trapping her with his eyes.

"Must you do that in front of me?!" Gray looked constipated, "It makes me want to puke!"

And just like that, they scrambled away from each other, both blushing pink and mumbling incoherent words no one understood.

"How could you both forget me? You guys are so meeeaan!" Happy wailed, "I too helped Natsu in sneaking. Thank me too!" He flew away dramatically with tears rolling down. (though it was replaced with a big grin when Charle comforted him later,Happy couldn't be more happy.)

* * *

 **XOXO**

* * *

Zanchrow flew across the island, and crashed into a big tree. "Ouch!" He rubbed his head, "That bitch can kick."

He looked around, everything seemed ordinary at first but then he noticed a weird man, covered in black head to toe sitting across him, "Who are you?" Zanchrow demanded taking a fighting stance.

He stated, "My name is Zeref," he requested by shaking his arms, "Please don't come near me. I am not your enemy. I don't want to steal your life."

"THE HELL?!" Zanchrow roared in indignation, "I ain't afraid of you!"

"You leave me no choice then."

A black wave outbursted from Zeref towards him, and Zanchrow could only respond in horror.

"FUCK!"

.

.

.

 **The End**

* * *

 **So yeah this happened...because I have a head canon that Lucy kicks an enemy out of their way. XD**

 **That's pretty much it. I'm sure you understood what happened to Zanchrow. HE DIES by the death wave released from Zeref.**

 **I desperately needed a character that dies in Ft universe because I am rubbish at OC's . So It had to be him. Sorry Zanchrow fans but he was perfect choice to kill him MUAHHAH...err...*coughs awkwardly***

 **I mean...Merry Christmas!**

 **Hehe... ;)**


End file.
